


Let's Team-Up

by Wolfheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: 8x07 A Little Slice Of Kevin, Gen, Grooming, Season/Series 08, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?" Samandriel murmured suspiciously.</p><p>"Trying to nurse your wings back to good health," Meg informed.</p><p>"Why? Demons don't help angels."</p><p>"Did you learn that in angel school?" The demon mocked him with false awe before returning to smoothing out his wings. "I'm doing this so you can be a good, little angel boy and fly us out of here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Team-Up

**Author's Note:**

> ....So, it looks like I ship Samandriel/Meg now. Oops.  
>  This story isn't much. Just some random, little thing I decided to write because why not? c:
> 
> This takes place after Alfie gets tortured but before Castiel arrives to save Kevin.

Samandriel startled at the feeling of someone's fingertips barely brushing over his forehead. His eyes widened whenever he saw the face of a demon hovering above him with her hand reached out. He jerked away, and it caused pain to spark throughout his body. He curled into himself and groaned in agony. His body trembleed underneath it as memories of Crowley's torture methods passed through his mind.

This demon near him now was not Crowley however.

"Leave me, demon," he tried to sound threatening, but his voice was too hoarse and weak, "before I smite you."

An ugly laugh rang in his ears. It was clear she wasn't about to leave any time soon. " _Please_ ," She sneered. "As if you can even stand up, much less kill me."

Samandriel didn't bother trying to convince her otherwise because it would have been foolish to do so. What she said was the truth. It was shameful as well as painful to think he was now at the mercy of any demon, not just the King of Hell. Although his back was to her now, he could hear how pleased she was at this situation. How did this demon even get out of her cage within this dungeon and sneak into his? He didn't have to wonder why she'd do it. He was a tortured angel, and she was an at least in well enough shape demon. What she said next only proved that she had ill intentions.

"This is quite the valuable weapon, you know. It's a shame Crowley won't even realize I've taken it. Not yet anyway."

The angel slowly rolled over in order to peer back at the woman. Clutched in her hand was an angel sword-- _his_ sword that Crowley had confiscated off of him. He didn't know how she had gotten a hold of it, and he figured it was only bad news as to why she would want. A wicked smile stretched across her face. "How about you just sit still for me? It would make this a whole lot easier if you just cooperated."

Samandriel said nothing and only curled further into himself. He didn't bother trying to fight. He wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to bounce up to his feet and burn heavenly grace through her body until she was nothing but an empty vessel. He couldn't though. There was no strength left inside him. He was just going to lie there and accept whatever fate was to come to him. The seconds ticked by longer than he expected though. He frowned.

An annoyed sigh came from the demon behind him. "Well, you're no fun," She grumbled. "I expected you to spat insults at me or struggle at least a _little_ bit. Crowley really punched your clock, I see."

Samandriel's eyes widened whenever he felt her fingertips brush up against his wings. It wasn't an accidental touch while passing. No, she was intentionally touching him. He jerked his body further away from her, despite how much his body screamed at him for the sharp movement. There were many things Samandriel could stand for. At this point, he would even accept death by the hands of a demon. What he wouldn't stand for was for his wings being further mutilated. He just wouldn't be able to bare it.

The woman paused in her advance to snicker in amusement, "So, _now_ you struggle. Looks like I found what button to push."

Samandriel glared at her. "Touch me again, and I'll--."

"You'll do nothing," she interrupted, sounding partially irritated. "You're still too bloodied up from Crowley's last session. I should thank you. You've replaced me as Crowley's favorite."

There wasn't any sympathy in her voice. Samandriel glowered. He opened his mouth to retort, but she shook her head and dismissed whatever words he was about to say. "Just sit still, will you? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Likely," He huffed sarcastically.

The demon smirked but said nothing more. She moved closer to him, and Samandriel soon found himself unable to back away any further, getting stuck in one corner of this barred cage. His eyes squeezed shut whenever her hand reached out for him again. He expected her to grab a handful of his feathers and rip them out. He expected her to rip, tear, and tug until his wings were nothing but bloody bones with blue-white grace bleeding out of him. Instead though, she just brushed her hand... _gently_ over his feathers. Was it even possible to use the word 'gentle' while talking about a demon? They were anything but. Still, she didn't scrape her nails through them just yet. He waited...and waited...and waited. The harsh pain never came, only the simple soreness the touch brought because his wings had been tortured so much previously.

Samandriel's brow wrinkled in confusion, and curiosity caused him to peek his eyes open to see what she was doing. She wasn't plucking feathers out his wings but was pulling off all the dampened feathers that were now simply clinging to him. Was she... _grooming_ him? Cleaning him up? "What are you doing?" He murmured suspiciously.

"Trying to nurse your wings back to good health," She informed.

"Why? Demons don't help angels."

"Did you learn that in angel school?" The demon mocked him with false awe before returning to smoothing out his wings. "I'm doing this so you can be a good, little angel boy and fly us out of here. Figuring out how to get out of my cage is simple. Trying to get out of this room isn't as easy."

Samandriel didn't respond right away, and the woman lifted an eyebrow at him. She paused. "Unless you prefer to be Crowley's bitch. Then by all means I'll leave you."

"How can a demon nurse an angel back to health?" Samandriel wondered.

She smiled. Slyness gleamed in her eyes. "You'd be surprise, sweetheart. I have a lot of special skills you don't know about."

The smile fell off her face as she averted her gaze. Samandriel raised an eyebrow to it and watched as her eyes narrowed at a thought before she shook her head. She went back to fixing his wings with a solemn expression. "Ask Castiel about it. If he's still alive anyway."

Samandriel straightened up, his eyes widening. His lips parted to speak, closed, and then opened again. He hesitated. Quietly, he murmured, "You knew Castiel?"

The demon frowned at him, her eyes analyzing him for a minute before nodding. The two of them fell into a mutual silence after that. Samandriel was afraid to ask more details about her encounter with Castiel in case any of their meet-ups had been on bad terms. Her posture had returned to normal now, so he wasn't quite sure what to make of the comment. It looked almost as if she hadn't said anything about him at all.

After a few minutes, Samandriel eyed her uncertainly. "Why do you have my sword if you're trying to help me then?"

"I'm a demon," she shrugged with a faint smirk. "Consider it your initial down payment. It's a matter of business. I have to have some leeway over you. So, are you going to tell me your name or not?"

"Samandriel."

"Well, Samandriel," she told him, "if you stay this cooperative, I think we'll get along just fine. I'm Meg."

He stared at her in surprise. "Azazel's kin."

"That's right, but no dice, kiddo. It's hardly important."

He could understand why Meg wouldn't be friends with Crowley. In the past, he knew that Azazel was on the side of the devil and that Crowley hadn't exactly been on friendly terms with Lucifer. Samandriel had a hunch that the reason Meg was stuck here in Crowley's dungeons now might be because of something more recent, but he wasn't going to press it now. He sighed pleasantly at the feeling of his wings starting to feel a little lighter now that some of the blood was getting wiped away with the stray feathers. Maybe he should have rejected the demon's help, but it wasn't as if he had a lot of options at the moment. Plus, the treatment felt nice after being beaten and slashed. He'd welcome this for now. Samandriel's mind wandered. What did she mean whenever he asked her how a demon could aid an angel? She made it sound like she had done this before, but how could that be possible? It didn't sound like a lie. Why had Castiel's name been mentioned? Was she implying that she had helped him before? That seemed shady in all honesty. He noted somehow to ask her later. For right now, he remained quiet as he watched her run her fingers through his broken wings.


End file.
